Conventional hot water heaters include storage-type hot water heaters and tankless-type hot water heaters. Many household and commercial hot water heaters in use today are storage-type hot water heaters and newer models which are flammable vapor ignition resistant (FVIR) water heaters. Many consist of a water tank that has a standing pilot light, or a pilot light that is always on, and a single thermo-mechanical bimetallic gas valve underneath. When the water in the tank cools to below the set temperature threshold of a thermostat, the cooling causes the valve to open which allows the gas to flow to the main burner and be lighted by the standing pilot light. When the water temperature in the tank rises and satisfies the set temperature threshold of the thermostat, the valve is then closed. As a result, these hot water heaters require a standing pilot light to be lit twenty-four (24) hours a day.
If, for any reason, the pilot light fails or extinguishes, the flow of unlit gas must be stopped for safety and the pilot light relit. Unfortunately, to view a pilot light in order to determine if it is lit, particularly in a hot water heater with an inner panel (sealed combustion-FVIR), an individual must crouch down low or get on hands and knees to look into a small cloudy grommeted glass window or below the unit. In the alternative, a user may need to remove the lower inner and outer covers of the older water heater, potentially placing the user in a dangerous condition.
Accordingly, a means to view a pilot light in a safe and comfortable position is needed.